


Wolf Thorn

by Lion_Hatted_Girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Spray, I'm not sorry, I'm so sorry, M/M, Old Spice - Freeform, Wolf Thorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_Hatted_Girl/pseuds/Lion_Hatted_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Derek saw the commercial, he was entertained. It was up there with the original baffling Old Spice commercial and the one with the hawks. So when he ran out of his deodorant, and it was the only one left at the store, he figured “Why not?” It smelled nice, it did its job, and there was a matching body wash. Besides, he found that dry humor was the best humor, and if it didn’t exactly make him smile every morning it at least was something that made the day slightly more tolerable. And he knew it would have made Laura smile, so there was that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Thorn

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw that new Old Spice commercial, and I thought of this, and...I'm so sorry.  
> Except I'm not sorry at all. Here's a link to the commercial, if you don't know it.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PUusEBRHgfo

The first time Derek saw the commercial, he was entertained. It was up there with the original baffling Old Spice commercial and the one with the hawks. So when he ran out of his deodorant, and it was the only one left at the store, he figured “Why not?” It smelled nice, it did its job, and there was a matching body wash. Besides, he found that dry humor was the best humor, and if it didn’t exactly make him smile every morning it at least was something that made the day slightly more tolerable. And he knew it would have made Laura smile, so there was that.

And of course, none of his pack got the joke, but he was starting to realize that the subtle nuances of his wit were going to continue being lost on them, or maybe they didn’t know what they were smelling. So naturally, it was a school night about a month later when all hell broke loose for the umpteenth time and he found himself locked in a box with Stiles. He wasn’t entirely sure why he kept getting smooshed into places with Stiles, but it seemed to be a theme in his life.

“Dude, your elbow-”

“Oh, let me just lean back into all the space I have.”

“WOW, ok, you don’t have to be like that, just move your-“

The box shifted as someone picked it up and started dragging it and they both oof-ed as they slid together. Of course they would grab the box by their feet. Derek was not pleased. There wasn’t enough room to shift properly, not without hurting Stiles. Which, he figured might by why they had jammed Stiles in with him. Maybe if he shifted just a little he could use his claws to-

“Stiles, what the fuck, did you just sniff me?”

“…No? Wait. Dude, are you hard?”

“…No?”

Derek lay tensed, all thoughts of escape gone, burned out by the confusion and lust and embarrassment. Yes, he’d thought about Stiles like that, more and more often as Stiles’ 18th birthday crept up on them, but this was inappropriate in the extreme. It wasn’t like Stiles had been sniffing on purpose, he really shouldn’t be this turned on. Poor Stiles was just a victim of gravity, and accidentally had his head jammed up in Derek’s armpit. Derek took a deep breath and tried not to have an aneurism. 

There was a loud crack, and the foot of the box dropped to the ground. Muffled snarls and gun shots filled the air, then silence. Derek and Stiles lay perfectly still, waiting with trepidation until someone kicked the side of the crate. 

“Uh, guys? You ok in there?”

Stiles started wiggling “Allison, yes, please open the box, please”.

Derek heard laughter, and then someone was prying the lid off the box, and there wow, the witches had nailed the lid down. Stiles flailed his way out of the box as soon as the lid was out of the way, and Derek gave him an added shove before sitting up and climbing out himself. 

It took an hour to sort everything out with the hunters, and Derek found himself driving the pack home. It was pretty quick, except for the bit where he had to explain to Boyd’s grandmother why Boyd had broken his curfew, and yes he was sorry, as a tutor he should be much more sensitive to these things, but Boyd was getting better at math (although that was Stiles and Lydia), and then it was just him and Stiles. 

“So I’ll just drop you-“

“Actually, can I shower off the blood and mud at your place? Dad’s home and I don’t want to explain this to him”.

Derek flailed for reasons to say no that had nothing to do with “if you come home with me I will probably try to ravage you, please don’t get your smell in my place or I’ll never think right again”. It was bad enough that he was going to have to frebreeze the car tonight. 

“Won’t he get suspicious when you come home freshly showered?”

Stiles was already shaking his head. “Nah, its the blood that’ll upset him. I’ll tell him I fell in mud, and that I showered at Scott’s”.

Derek frowned. “Do you shower at Scott’s often?”

Stiles wrinkled his nose. “Best friends since the third grade? I know the best temperature setting in his shower, which floorboards squeak. Sometimes I have to remind him which night is garbage night so his mom doesn’t have to”.

Derek snorted. Scott may be the wolf, but Stiles was the Alpha of their little pack, with his confidence and caring, and his ability to keep calm and in control when he was in the zone. It was so attractive that it was distracting. 

It wasn’t the first time Stiles had been inside Derek’s apartment, but the other two times had been to drop off some books and to pick up some books. Grand total, Derek was sure Stiles had only been inside for a total of ten minutes. Now, Stiles was taking off his jacket and his shoes, and it really hit Derek. Stiles was in his apartment. Derek screamed at the wolf inside to sit down and shut up, but it kept scrabbling to take the wheel and mount Stiles, and it didn’t matter that wolves couldn’t drive, his seemed to think so, and then-

And then Stiles bent over to take his sock of and stuff it into his shoe, giving Derek a clear view of a perfect ass, of the Sistine Chapel of asses, and Derek wheeled about and marched into the kitchen. Ice water might fix this.

“So do you want the first shower, or-“

“No, you go ahead, that’s fine”. The faster Derek got him out there, the better it would be for Derek’s sanity. “Towels are in there, use what you need”.

Derek hid in the kitchen and listened as Stiles walked into the bathroom. He heard the door click, the water start, heard Stiles humming. And no he was not picturing it when he heard the snick of a bottle cap, imagining Stiles lathering his hands up with Derek’s body wash, rubbing himself down, smelling like Derek, smelling like-oh shit.

Derek didn’t think, just panicked, running for the bathroom door and throwing it open and ripping back the shower curtain. Stiles didn’t even squawk, just looked up from the bottle of body wash. Stiles looked up at Derek’s face, and Derek choked, because Stiles was naked, Stiles was wet, Stiles was fighting down a laughohgodohgodohgod.

“So. You gunna join me with your Wolf Thorn?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, feel free to follow me on Tumblr, at Cephalopodvictorious.tumblr.com


End file.
